


A Love Letter? To Whom?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, OiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First day of OiHina week! I'm so upset I didn't post this earlier T^T. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	A Love Letter? To Whom?

"So. Were you going to tell me you liked me or did I have to figure out you sent me a love letters by myself?" Oikawa asked slyly, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "I mean, it wasn't hard to figure out it was you, Shrimpy."

" _Oh god you actually found them..._ " Hinata's world was about to crash and burn when he looked up into Oikawa's chocolate eyes, a hand on his hip and lower lip pushed out slightly. "I'm going to die."

\-- A little earlier --

Oikawa sat in his room lousily, waiting for another boring day of paperwork to pass by. He stared up at his ceiling, counting the gold specks in the marble stone. He balanced the fountain pen in between his nose and upper lip carefully, hoping to not track a line of dark blue ink across his mouth. A crow flew past Oikawa's window just before a knock at his office door echoed through the almost entirely empty room, an old friend of Oikawa's stepping through with a pile of mail in his right hand.

"Iwa-chan! What brings you here?" Oikawa asked with a smile, taking his pen from his face and placed it down against his papers. "What's with all that.. mail?"

"You have a serious admirer, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi plopped down the stack of mail on Oikawa's desk, letters sliding off of each other and onto the ground. "I'd never imagine someone loving you enough to write so many love letters."

"Someone wrote me love letters?" Oikawa's heart raced. He'd received letters like this before, of course, but not at this magnitude. Whomever the pile was from, they were seriously stupid or just stupidly in love. "Shoo shoo! I have to read them all!"

"You'll probably know who it is right away, and _deny_ them, right? You, as King, have no business accepting confessions said to you by script," Iwaizumi spat, taking his leave as he walked back over to the door. "Or maybe not. When have you actually listened to me, Shittykawa?"

"You're so mean! I'm your King, aren't I?"

"Yeah okay, but I've been your friend and right hand man for how long? I don't care if you're prince or King, you're still a heavy burden on my sanity and lifespan."

"That's even meaner!"

Oikawa fell into his chair pouting his lips as Iwaizumi left, his attention immediately drawn back to the mass amount of letters. He quickly picked up the first one he saw off the ground and tore it open, excited to read the letters from whoever was so bent over him. 

_You'll probably never read this, Oikawa, but I've just found you beautiful since the moment I landed my eyes on you. To be honest, that's probably what every single girl has send to you, huh? I'm... Not really romantic or anything, and these are probably never going to be sent out and burnt to a crisp by no one other than myself, but I just wanted to vent to this piece of paper. Who doesn't do that every now and then?_

_Oikawa Tooru, King Oikawa Tooru, excuse me.. You're like. So handsome I want to die. Don't freak out over this! I'm still breathing, but whenever I see you, all of a sudden my lungs collapse and I almost pass out? How many girls have passed out because of your sheer beauty and demeanor? Like, if Zeus was actually real, you'd probably be him. Just. Just not going around screwing every women you've laid your eyes on._

_Speaking of your eyes! Oh my god, those chocolate swirls that are just so mesmerizing and beautiful and ------ Let's not go there. But, I could really get lost in your eyes if you let me. It would take my hours, maybe days to really find my way out of that kind of trance._

Oikawa laughed to himself. Zeus? The anonymous sender thought he was Zeus? "Minus the screwing everyone", of course. Oikawa, sad to admit, hasn't actually done the bizz before in his whole twenty-three years of living. He could hear Matsukawa and Hanamaki cackling like hyenas if he actually told them the truth. He shook his head and opened another letter, skimming through the adorable panics and swiggly lines of black ink. 

Oikawa couldn't help but fall for the writer, even if he's never met them before. By the guess of it, and the mentions of "all the girls", the sender is likely male. Oikawa didn't mind, it's not like he's really given too much thought into the genders of the people he's liked. Anyone will do, as long as he's happy and so are they.

_I saw you fall and trip over one of Matsukawa-san's horrible pranks. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I kind of ran away as quick as possible to try and get you some ice, but you were swept away by your trustworthy knight Iwaizumi-san. I'm kind of jealous of him, not going to lie here... He gets to spend so much time with you, and even though it looks like he's close to ripping off your head at any moment, I can see he cares about you._

Fun fact: Apparently, the sender works at Oikawa castle. Oikawa almost shrieked, dropping the tenth letter on the ground in excitement. He couldn't help but get excited at the thought of this mysterious lover working around him. The fact that Oikawa was already smitten over this person even though he has no idea who they are is probably a red flag for his personality and decision-making, but does he care? No.

_Oh my goodness, earlier today I heard Iwaizumi-san compliment you? What is this? Is this real? I'm not dreaming, am I? I would compliment you till I pass out and die, but the fact that Iwaizumi-san said something nice about you is so rare and magical! I think any sickness I'll develop in the future is nulled out and no longer exists. I'm immortal! Watch out, Your Majesty! I've come to steal you away into the immortal life! No. That's weird.. You probably wouldn't even want to be around me. You barely even summon me to anything anyways, so that's likely never going to happen... A boy can wish though, can't I?_

Does Oikawa really not summon this guy enough? Oikawa felt shameful, not even realizing the person who wrote the fourty million letters got to be around him. 

"I'll have to call in everyone at some point.... After I finish these letters of course!" Oikawa spoke to himself, leaning farther back into his chair and took the last letter out of the pile. He was going to keep all of the letters, of course. He wasn't a monster.

_So, would it be bad if I confessed to you at some point? I'm a servant, and it's not exactly the best for a servant and a King to be seeing each other.. It's not THAT strictly forbidden, but it is strange and almost taboo? Not extremely taboo, but you never see anyone doing it... I don't want to ruin your reputation and I don't want to bring harm to the kingdom either. This is my home, and If I were to ruin that, I'd never forgive myself...._

_But I'm going to do it anyway! I just.. Need some confidence before I do. I can tell you "I love you" as many times as I want in these letters, but in person? That's a whole new monster. I just hope you'll either turn me down kindly or accept my feelings. But who am I kidding? If I can't even send these letters to you, there's no way I'll be able to confess to you._

Oikawa smiled softly at the letter, folding it carefully and placed it into his desk drawer. With a newfound passion, he stood from his chair and hurried out of his office and down to the courtyard, calling in his servants. He waited patiently for every single one to arrive, even the short, orange-haired boy who freaked out the moment he laid eyes on the King. Oh my... Oikawa _knew_ right away who the letters were from. It was so obvious and almost hilarious.

"Sorry I called you all out here, but I'm going to send you all back to working," Oikawa apologized sheepishly. "But I do need to speak to you, Hinata, for a moment. I needed to see everyone to make sure I was right on something."

Hinata jumped fifty-five stories into the air, sweat dripping from his forehead as if he was trying to imitate a waterfall or something. Oikawa said goodbye to the staff, Hinata standing still, well, shaking violently and trying his best to not pass out. Oikawa folded his arms and moved closer to the shorter male, leaning against one of the marble polls to his right. Oikawa studied Hinata's face for a moment, Hinata averting his gaze and stared at everything _but_ the King.

"So," Oikawa started, Hinata jolting again. "Were you going to tell me?"

"T-tell you, uh, tell you what?" Hinata squeaked, fiddling with the collar to his shirt. "Y-your Majesty?"

"That you liked me, Shrimpy." Oikawa held back a laugh after seeing Hinata's eyes widen in shock, his skin paling and his soul visibly floating away from his body. "Or was I supposed to wait forever? Know you, Shrimpy, you'd never tell me."

"Sh-shut up!" Hinata bit back, slamming his hands over his mouth and bowing at an almost 90 degree angle. "My apologies!"

"Oh please, I don't need you doing all this stuff," Oikawa rolled his eyes. "So! Are you going to tell me! Because I have an answer!"

"You weren't supposed to find those letters in the first place," Hinata groaned miserably, finally deflating. "I hid them so well too!"

"It was actually Iwa-chan who brought them to me~," Oikawa mentioned, rubbing his temble with his thumb's knuckle. "I've been busy with paperwork the whole morning."

"Oh my goodness of course Iwaizumi-san found them I'm going to die when he sees me next," Hinata shuttered, his shoulders twitching nervously. "Uhm.. Are.. Are you sure you need me to tell you? It seems you've already figured it out and.. And I don't think it's really necessary? Maybe, uh, maybe just your answer is enough, Your Majesty."

"My my~, is the servant bossing around the King?"

"No no no no no no no! I would never!"

Oikawa laughed, holding his stomach as he turned away. Hinata covered his face, his cheeks burning bright red, almost rivaling the red carpets in the throne room. Oikawa composed himself with a cough and looked back at Hinata, settling his right hand on Hinata's left shoulder. The boy jumped slightly before relaxing against Oikawa's touch, his hand's warmth soaking through his shirt. 

"I...." Hinata gulped. His hands were shaking and cheeks were still flushed bright red, his amber eyes flicking from the ground to Oikawa's chocolate eyes. "Like you! Your Majesty! Oikawa!"

"I do too, Shrimpy," Oikawa replied softly, a fond grin spread across his mouth. His eyes softened as Hinata's mouth curled into a bright smile, one Oikawa had seen before, and was just happy it was for him and nothing else. "What? Did you think I was going to reject you? After the mass amount of letters, I fell for you even more~."

"'Even more'? You liked me before?" Hinata tilted his head.

"Of course! Who's eyes wouldn't get caught in yours? Or your fluffy-looking, tangerine hair!" Oikawa gestured to Hinata's pile of floof at the top of his head, Hinata giggling the most _angelic_ giggle Oikawa had ever heard in his life. U _gh,_ his heart was about to burst out of his chest if he wasn't careful.

"Does this mean we're a thing now? I mean... It's not exactly a good thing.. Servant and King relationships are kinda frowned upon," Hinata's voice lowered into a mumbled, his smile dying down and head lowering. 

"I'm the King, do you really think I care right now? No one is threatening my position, albeit, Iwa-chan is threatening my life, but we don't talk about that," Oikawa whispered the last bit. "I date who I want to date. If someone has a problem with that, they can fight me. Hand-to-hand! I'll destroy them."

"No no no! Please, Your Majesty, don't do that for my sake!" Hinata flailed his arms around his head, Oikawa letting out another hearty laugh.

"Call me "Tooru", okay? All the "Your Majesty" can be for everyone else," Oikawa dragged Hinata over to him and into his arms, looking down into Hinata's eyes. He pressed his lips against the shorter male's forehead, kissing him gently and lovingly. "And I was joking, Shrimpy. I'd never actually fight someone."

"Stop calling me "Shrimpy"! Say "Shouyou", got it?" Hinata pouted, snaking his arms around Oikawa's waist. "If I get to call you Tooru, you should call me Shouyou. It's only fair. And I never agreed to you calling me that mean nickname! I'm not even that short!"

"Okay, you tell yourself that, _Shouyou._ "

"Yes! I am tall! I'm average height!"

\- Somewhere off to the side -

Hanamaki and Matsukawa poked their heads out from behind a wall, watching Hinata and Oikawa cradle each other with loving arms. Hanamaki smirked, Matsukawa dragging his hand down his face in defeat.

"You owe me fifty bucks, Mattsun," Hanamaki whispered, holding his hand out in front of the other boy. "Iwaizumi, did you know about this?"

"Of course, I'm the one that saw Hinata hide the letters anyways," Iwaizumi shrugged, shining the handle of his sword. "Did you really think they wouldn't end up together? Shittykawa has been pinning for that unfortunate guy for a while now without even realizing it. Hinata almost dies every time Shittykawa passes by him, so it was kind of obvious."

"So analytical, Iwaizumi," Hanamaki teased. "Mattsun, you still owe me money."

"Hanamaki, I'm poor. The only thing I can give you is like... Five bucks."

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


End file.
